Stuck with Kotake
by Ojamajo-Fan
Summary: It’s right before Christmas and Doremi must muster up the courage and give Kotake her gift, and buy one for that matter..But will something happen before she can even expresses herself DxK - Not Completeted - Story Dropped


**Stuck with Kotake**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Ojamajo Doremi. If I did, this would have been an episode XD.**

_Harukaze Doremi was confused. Or more, perplexed for that matter._

Why was the sky blue? The grass green? The snow white? And more importantly why did she like Kotake Tetsuya?

He wasn't the most popular boy, not one that everybody chased after, just your average soccer playing guy. Little did she know Kotake was thinking the same thing.

He sat in his bedroom, collapsed on his bed, thinking of his only love, Harukaze Doremi. He had liked her since the day he met her and ever since he confessed he loved her last year, things just weren't the same. Sure, they had fights, but it was now more awkward for Kotake to shoot a mean comment at her. Laugh at her hair style. Or even call her "Do-ji-mi" anymore. He rarely spoke to her now.

She sat alone, in her bedroom. Her house deserted as her parents had gone out to the store and Pop at a friends. She doodled his name in her notebook over and over again, glancing out her window.

She saw a light snow falling and she realized that Christmas was approaching quickly. Sure, she had bought presents for all her friends, and had already planned to ship out Aiko's and Momoko's presents. But she relized then there was one person she had forgotten, Kotake Tetsuya.

Kotake glanced up at the ceiling, feeling an emptiness inside him. He wanted to call Doremi up so badly, just to see how she was doing, but would that be stupid of him to do. Would she just laugh and hang up? Would she just not pick up seeing it was him? He decided to give it a try, he dialed her number and waited for a answer..

The ringing phone startled Doremi as she picked up. "H-Hello?" She stammered. "Uh, Hi Doremi.." Kotake said trying not to sound stupid. Doremi's heart raced, a million thoughts rushed through her head. Was he calling to wish her a Merry Christmas? To talk? Make fun of her? "Kotake!" Doremi said finally. "Hey, what's up?" Kotake tried to get the words out. _'Just say "Want to come over later?" say anything!'_ "Uh..uh Merry Christmas!" Kotake yelled hanging up the phone quickly of embarrassment. "Yeah way to go Kotake! You just ruined a chance to hang out with Doremi!" Kotake thought out loud.

Doremi hung up the phone, perplexed on why Kotake called. She decided to go downstairs and get herself a glass of hot chocolate as her parents emerged through the door. "Hey sweetie, anything excited happen?" Her mom asked as her dad carried in shopping bags. "Nah, nothing really" Doremi said sitting down slurping Hot Chocolate down her throat. "Anybody call?" Her dad asked placing the snow covered shopping bags on the ground.

"Only Kotake Tetsuya," Doremi shrugged as her mom smiled at her, "Now why did he call? Is this the boy that likes you?" Doremi, obviously embarrassed at her mothers reaction nodded and said, "Oddly, he just wanted to wish me a Merry Christmas" "Now isn't that nice," Doremi's mom smiled. "Now come on, help your father and I put away these grocceries"

"Something wrong Kotake?" Kotake's mom emerged through the door. Kotake, who was looking at a picture of Doremi in their yearbook, looked up at his mother. She had a glass of Hot Chocolate. "Uh.. No everything is just fine" Kotake lied smiling at his mother. "Well good, Kimura's downstairs," She smiled as Kotake put the glass down and ran downstairs.

Of course there was Kimura, slipping out of his snow covered shoes. "Yo Kotake" He said as they both ran upstairs and into Kotake's room. "Nani? What's this?" Kimura ran to Kotake's bed. His eyes shot to the picture of Doremi as it stood out, hearts all around it. Kimura shot a glance to Kotake and just stated, "Staring at Doremi again?" He sighed. Kotake blushed, he couldn't help it, Doremi was all over his mind, "Y-yeah, So what!" He mustered out

Doremi gulped down her 2nd glass of hot chocolate. "Doremi, is something wrong?" Her mother stared at Doremi with caring eyes. "You never drink this much unless something is troubling you." Doremi sighed, "I forgot to buy a present for...uh... Aiko" She laughed at her daughter stating, "That's all? I'll drive you over to the Sports store." Doremi nodded as her mom grabbed the car keys and they drove to the sports store.

"You know, I need a new soccer net.." Kimura thought out loud. Kotake laughed at his best friend, "Why are you worrying about it now? Soccer season isn't until March." Kimura stated, "I know but I thought, I needed a new one so why not go now?" Kotake sighed, "Alright, we can ask my mom to drop us off there"

The snow was coming down heavier as Doremi's mom triple checked with Doremi that it was alright that she left Doremi there. "Yeah.. I might take awhile" Doremi lied even though she knew exactly what she was getting for Kotake. "Alright, call me when your done," Doremi's mom let her out in front of the snow covered store. "Yeah I know!" Doremi yelled back entering the store. She rushed right toward the soccer aisle.

"Yeah Mom bye!" Kotake sighed shutting the car door to her mom. "Man, is she really that worried?" Kimura teased as they entered the store. "Yeah, sadly she is.." Kotake sighed. "Don't worry, we won't be here for long" Kimura said. Knowing Kimura though, it was going to take long. Kotake just agreed though as they walked down the soccer aisle when Kotake laid eyes on Doremi. There she was, looking at soccer balls. His heart raced. This was his chance to talk.

Doremi turned around and gasped at the sight of Kotake. There he was. She caught his glance and waved. Now was her chance.

Kimura nudged Kotake whispering, "Want me to leave you two alone?" Kotake ignored him though and walked right up to Doremi.

She didn't know what to say first. "Uh.. Thanks for the phone call earlier. That was really thoughtful of you" She smiled

"Uh thanks but actually.." Kotake blushed trying to continue. All he wanted to ask was if she would like to hang out with him once in awhile. That's it! "Would you.."

Doremi nodded waiting for the answer and suddendly everything went black. She thought she had fainted or something.She reached out for something and felt the warmth of Kotake's body on her shivering one. "Everybody do not panic" The clerk stated. "Were having some trouble with the electric because of the snow but the last thing you can do is panic."

Kotake held onto Doremi tighter. She couldn't see it but tears fell down his face. He was scared, happy, and confused at the same time. What if they didn't make it out alive? Why was this happening to him?

Doremi also grasped him tighter, tears fell down from her eyes and fell onto Kotake's hand.

Feeling the warmth of the tears he whispered into Doremi's ear, "It's gonna be alright, just you wait."

**Well Hope you liked it so far! Guess I don't write to good do I? XD Anyway to be continued..**


End file.
